Streit unter Kollegen
by lyalein
Summary: Daniel wird entführt und seine Kollegen von SG1 müssen ihn wohl oder übel suchen gehen ^.^ Kapitel 2: Wo ist Daniel und was macht er? Findet es herraus undlest ^.^
1. Auf dem Weg

Streit unter Kollegen        

**by Kari**

**So hier bin ich wieder ^.^**

**Das ist meine erste Stargate FF, also sagt mir bitte, wie ihr sie findet ;) Also reviwt! Wenn ich einige Reviews bekomme, geht es auch sicher weiter !**

**Ach ja noch ein Wort am Rande Keiner der Charaktere von SG1 gehören mir *leider***

Also viel Spaß mit der Story!

::::::::

**SGC, Im Büro von General Hammond:**

„Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c..."

General Hammond sah sich suchend in seinem Büro um.

„Wo ist Dr. Jackson?" 

„Er ist noch nicht aus Ägypten zurückgekommen, General.", antwortete der Colonel.

„Ohne ich kann die geplante Mission auf PX6812 nicht stattfinden! Er wollte doch unbedingt diese Steintafeln entschlüsseln...Hat er ihnen vielleicht gesagt, dass er später kommt?"

Jack sah Sam fragend an. Er hatte doch unbedingt diese ‚wichtigen' Hieroglyphen auf PX6812 übersetzten wollen, aber nun hockte er immer noch in einer komischen Pyramide in Ägypten und unterhielte sich mit ‚Verrücken', denn er fand alle Archäologen verrückt, so wie DIE sich immer benahmen... Sam wusste es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, denn sie gucke fragend zurück.

„Keine Ahnung, Sir"

Sam konnte sich nicht erklären wo er so lange blieb. Daniel war doch sonst noch nie zu spät gekommen.

„Dann müssen wir ihnen halt Dr. Hallow mitgeben, einen anderen Archäologen, denn die Tafeln müssen übersetzt werden, vielleicht enthalten sie einen Hinweis auf Goa'Uld Technologien."

O Nein! Sie erinnerten sich noch gut daran, was passiert war als sie das letzte Mal einen anderen Archäologen mitgenommen hatten (Rothman). Nein, sie wollten nicht. Jack wiedersprach auch gleich:

„Warum kann nicht SG2 mal die Mission übernehmen? Wir brauchen auch mal Ferien!"

Die letzte Mission hatte Daniel frei gehabt, aber Sam und Jack waren schon seit mindestens 5 Monaten nicht mehr aus den SGC heraus gekommen. Teal'c war eigentlich fast noch nie außerhalb dem Stargate-Centers. Sie hätten Urlaub echt nötig. 

„Ja Sir, ich würde auch gerne mal wieder meinem Vater besuchen",

mischte sich auch Major Carter ein.

„Aber SG2 ist dazu nicht so gut ausgebildet, es müsste jemand von ihnen mit....Teal'c?"

Gen. Hammond schien es einzusehen. Aber zur Sicherheit von SG2 wäre es gut wenn Teal'c mitgehen würde, da er der stärkste von allen ist. Dieser Zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er wollte eigentlich „Nein" sagen, um mit Jack ‚Angeln' zu gehen. Da dieses aber nicht so interessant klang, entschloss er sich, doch hier zu bleiben.

„Ich werde SG2 begleiten"

Sagte er deshalb in seiner bekannt kurzen Art. Also war alles geklärt. Es SCHIEN auf jeden Fall alles geklärt zu sein, darum lies der General auch SG1 in ihren Aufenthaltsraum gehen.

Es war ihm jedoch nicht so ganz wohl dabei, denn auch er wusste dass Daniel Schwierigkeiten magisch anzog.

SG1 machte sich trotzdem freudig auf den Weg...HALT! Man HÄTTE vielleicht gedacht freudig aber nein! Jack freute sich zwar auf den bevorstehenden Angelausflug, aber eigentlich wollte er Teal'c mitnehmen, da dieser ja noch nie geangelt hat. Und Sam, ja Sam, die schien sich sorgen um Daniel zu machen. ER kam doch normalerweise nie zu spät zu einer Mission. Teal'c, der machte so ein Gesicht wie immer, daraus war nichts zu erkennen.

Wie gesagt, _vielleicht folgt noch eine Fortsetzung! Also reviewt ^.^_

Bis dann

*Kari

© by me ***lol***


	2. Was macht Daniel?!

**Keine Reviews??? **

**Tja, darum auch: Kurzer Teil ^.^**

Vielleicht ändert sich das ja im nächsten noch... *hoff*

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**Ägypten, Geheimversteck in der Daramus-Pyramide:**

„Doktor Jackson, sie brauchen es nicht zu leugnen, wir wissen das es stimmt!"

Die Stimme kam von einem relativ großen, schlanken Mann mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren. Er schien nicht besonders gut gelaunt zu sein. Der geheimnisvolle Mann schrie den in der Ecke sitzenden Daniel gerade zu an.

„Sitzenden"? Nein. Wenn man genauer hinsieht erkennt man das er an einen Stuhl, oder wie man das sonst nennen soll, gefesselt ist.

Daniel schien Angst zu haben. Aber nicht vor dem Mann, sondern wegen etwas ganz anderem. In den letzten 12 Stunden wollte er ihn nur über das Stargate ausfragen, aber er hatte alles geleugnet. Dieser Mann schien sehr viel über das Stargate zu wissen. Zwar nicht viel im Gegensatz zu Dr. Jackson, aber dennoch viel. Er wusste sogar über das SGC bescheid. Der Mann vermutete jedenfalls, dass das Stargate doch irgendwo stehen müsste!

„Über was reden sie überhaupt?"

Daniel hatte das schon mindestens 10 Mal gefragt.

„Das wissen sein doch ganz genau! Außerdem habe ich es ihnen schon über 10 Mal erklärt!"

Das hatte Daniel erwartet. Was sollte er denn machen? Alles leugnen? Das schien ihm die beste Idee zu sein. Doch hier nützt es auch nicht viel...Aber er könnte Zeit schinden! Wo waren sie überhaupt? In einer Pyramide, dass sah er an den Hieroglyphen an den Wänden. Aber in welcher? Er konnte die Hieroglyphen ja nicht entziffern, da er zu weit von ihnen entfernt war. Vielleicht würde ihn jemand finden. Vielleicht...

Da viel ihm etwas ein: Er wusste ja nicht einmal wer sein Kidnapper war!

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon sie reden, kapieren sie das endlich!!! Und überhaupt, wer sind sie eigentlich?"

„Ich? Falls sie mich nicht mehr kennen, ich bin DOKTOR James McCancy, und jetzt geben sie es endlich zu!"

Genau, James McCancy. Jetzt erkannte er ihn auch! Und sogar DOKTOR....War wahrscheinlich (auf jeden fall, so wie er das betont hatte) ziemlich stolz drauf. Aber wie hatte er seine Meinung geändert? Und warum? Früher, als Daniel noch an der Universität war hatten ihm zwar alle nicht geglaubt, aber James, der hatte ihn auch noch vor allen lächerlich gemacht. Und jetzt glaubte er selbst daran...ob er daran auch glaubte, dass die ägyptischen Götter Außerirdische waren? Zu Gerne hätte er es ihm unter die Nase gerieben, aber nachher wusste er James gar nicht....

„McCancy...Ich wusste doch das dich sie irgendwoher kenne...aber jetzt hat sich der Spieß umgedreht, früher haben sie mir nie geglaubt, jetzt glaube ich ihnen nicht!"

„Ich habe halt eingesehen, dass sie Recht hatten! Sind sie jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr ihrer Meinung treu?"

Er gab es zu! Also musste er sich sicher sein. Sollte er leugnen? Nein, das würde noch mehr Verdacht erregen.

„Tja, ich glaube es immer noch aber sonst niemand... außer.. .sie haben doch gesagt sie glauben mir?"

„Natürlich, sie hatten immer Recht! Und sie haben noch keine Beweise gefunden? Ich bin mir zwar mir diesem ‚Stargate' sicher, aber sonst?"

„Nein, aber wenn sie mir Recht geben, warum kidnappen sie mich dann?"

Daniel versuchte nur Zeit zu gewinnen...hoffentlich kam doch jemand...vielleicht machten sie sich im SGC Sorgen... Er wollte doch schon gestern zurück sein. Sie mussten ihn einfach finden, sie mussten kommen. Er hatte ihnen doch gesagt, dass er hier ist!

------------------------------------------

_Vielleicht wird der nächste Teil länger (kommt auf euch an ^.^)_

_Ja ne_

_MiraiKari ^.^_


	3. Endlich...

Endlich, Kapitel 3 ^.^

Dank O'NEILL :) Mein erstes Review zu der Story :) Ich hoffe, der Teil ist echt etwas länger... Sorry wenn es nicht gerade schnell vorran geht, aber ich habe auch noch andere FFs am laufen....

Genug gelabert, hier geht's weiter:

-----------------

**SGC, im Aufenthaltsraum von SG1:**

 „O Nein! Mir ist gerade eingefallen, das ich ja gar nicht zu den Tok'ra kann! Sie haben wieder eine Besprechung, an der mein Dad natürlich auch teilnehmen muss!"

Sam machte ein ganz deprimiertes Gesicht.

„Kommen sie doch mit mir Angeln, Sam!"

Jack versuchte sie aufzuheitern, aber es war natürlich auch nach seinem Geschmack, denn alleine Angeln zu gehen wäre auch nicht gerade interessant.

Sam, die keine Ahnung hatte was sie sonst machen wollte, stimmte zu.

„OK, Sir!"

Jack schnitt schon wieder eine komische Grimasse, wie oft hatte er ihr schon gesagt, das sie nicht immer „Sir" sagen sollte....

„Jack, Sam, Jack! Ach ja, Teal'c! Musstest du unbedingt ‚Ja' sagen?? Eigentlich wollte ich dich mit zum Angeln nehmen! Dann würdest du auch mal hier raus kommen!" 

„SG2 braucht mich dringender, Jack O'Neill"

Das war's!! Teal'c und sein verdammtes Pflichtbewusstsein! Jack war klar das Teal'c seine Meinung nicht änderte, solange SG2 nicht einen anderen „Beschützer" hatte...Er musste einfach jemand neues finden.

„Teal'c, du bringst mich da auf eine Idee...Es muss nur jemand anders mit SG2 auf Mission gehen... dann kannst du mit. Ich gehe gleich zu General Hammond!"

Jack ging schnell aus dem Zimmer, ohne zu warten ob Teal'c überhaupt einverstanden war. Teal'c sagte aber nichts und froh sah er auch nicht gerade aus- Teal'c sieht eigentlich immer gleich aus, egal ob er froh ist oder nicht. 

Sam schien der Ganzen Unterhaltung zwischen Jack und Teal'c gar nicht zugehört haben, denn sie murmelte gerade:

„Vielleicht hat er das Flugzeug verpasst, es fliegt ja nur alle 3 Tage eins..."

Aber das glaubte sie selber nicht....

Darum sagte sie jetzt etwas lauter:

„Jack, Teal'c, ich mache mir Sorgen um Daniel, er müsste... Teal'c! wo ist denn Jack schon wieder???"

Sam hatte, wie gesagt, gar nicht zugehört und wüsste so auch nicht was Jack machte.

Teal'c wollte gerade sagen:

„Er ist bei General Hammond, Major Carter"

aber er kam nicht dazu, weil Jack in das Zimmer stürmte und sagte:

„Es geht Angeln!!! General Hammond schickt noch SG3 mit, du kannst mit zum Angeln kommen Teal'c!!!"

Jack sah echt glücklich aus- Das tut er meistens wenn man Angeln erwähnt- , so dass Sam kaum zu sagen wagte:

„Sir, ich glaube wir sollten uns lieber auf die Suche nach Daniel machen, wir machen uns schon Sorgen", dabei schubste sie Teal'c an, da sie nicht allein die „Spielverderberin" spielen wollte, „um ihn."

Aber Jack schien nicht so niedergeschlagen zu sein, wie sie erwartet hatte.

„Ich wollte auch gerade vorschlagen, zum Angeln nach Ägypten zu gehen!" 

Sam viel zwar sofort auf das er das nur schell erfunden hatte, aber sie sagte trotzdem nicht, das man in Ägypten gar nicht Angeln kann...besonders nicht da wo Daniel wahrscheinlich war.

_         -----------------------------------------------_

_ein bisschen länger, oder??? *nachzähl* Na, ja eigentlich genauso lang wie das vorherige -_-_

_Vielleicht wird das nächste ja länger :)_

_*auf reviews hofft*_


End file.
